el lugar donde nos conocimos
by cherrybloossoms
Summary: un chica y sus amigas trataran de salvar el mundo con la ayuda de Kamui y Subaru  kamuiXOC crossover:mermaid melody, naruto, black blood brothers, zombie loan.


El lugar en donde nos conocimos.

La historia de Roseta

Era 25 de Diciembre y estaba nevando y yo estaba regresando a mi país natal que era Japón. Estaba en un avión privado con mis amigas Rose, Sakura y May, de pronto en la ventana vimos a Japón y sabia que volvería a ver a mi hermana Nicora a quien no he visto desde que me que me fui para Perú hace ya un año.

Y a mis amigos Lyca, Luna y Zoe quienes trabajan en Z-loan y mi mejor amiga de la escuela y amiga de la infancia Alexis.

Cuando llegamos al aeropuerto y vi a mi hermana corrí para abrazarla, al día siguiente cuando iba a Z-loan con un regalo para Lyca y cundo voltee la esquina vi a Lyca con otra chica y deje caer mi regalo para el y cuando me vio salí corriendo con lagrimas y lo deje atrás, pase cerca de Luna y Zoe, me vieron llorando y se preocuparon por mi, le preguntaron a Lyca que había pasado y el dijo que no sabia pero que iba a ver que me pasaba, fui al lugar en donde nos conocimos Lyca y yo (una cueva a las afueras de Tokio).

Cuando llegue vi la cueva entre y recordé todo lo que paso cuando conocí a Lyca. Poco después llego el y me vio salir de la cueva, le pregunte quien era esa chica y el me dijo que era una compañera de el que estaba enamorada de el y el me dijo que el estaba enamorado de otra persona y yo le pregunte de quien y el me dijo de ti y yo me quede sorprendida que corrí y lo abrasé y le dije que yo también.

Dos años después de eso aparecieron tres vampiros que eran Jirou, Kamui y Subaru. Ellos estaban en busca de las siete perlas de los océanos ya que contenían los elementos de: agua, viento, fuego, relámpago, tierra, luz y oscuridad.

Pero no los encontraban, lo que no sabían era que yo tenía la perla rosa del agua, May la pela aguamarina del viento y Sakura la perla verde del fuego.

Ellos se disfrazaron de personas normales pero lo que no sabían era que nosotras ya los estábamos esperando.

Cuando Kamui entro a mi escuela como estudiante y Jirou como profesor de ética, ellos entraron a mi salón y de pronto Kamui me vio, y se enamoro de mi perdidamente, aunque el era un vampiro y yo una humana le gustaba mucho, pero al verme con Lyca el decidió convertirlo en un vampiro.

Así que Kamui se llevo a Lyca por la fuerza y lo busque por todos lados con la ayuda de Luna, Zoe, May, Sakura, Rose y hasta que yo lo encontré con una mordida en el cuello y lo lleve al lugar en donde nos conocimos y le di de mi sangre y el la bebió y me dijo porque me das de tu sangre y yo le dije por que te amo y llore.

En ese momento, llego Kamui y me dijo amas más a ese que a mi y yo le dije pero yo no te conozco y el le puso a Lyca un hechizo para el fuera su sirviente.

Y de pronto Lyca me comenzó a atacar y Kamui me dijo que si quieres que te deje de atacar y lo regresare a ser humano debes ser mi prometida.

Y mientras esquivaba los ataques de Lyca pensé sobre lo que tenia que a ser en ese momento y lo decidí.

Le dije esta bien pero déjame despedirme de el y me despedí de Lyca dándole un beso en la mejilla y Kamui lo transformo en humano otra vez y comencé a llorar, le pregunte a Kamui de por que el estaba con Jirou en vez de unir fuerzas con las guardianas, el respondió que su hermano Subaru estaba enfermo y que la única cura eran las siete perlas y yo le dije trae a tu hermano, veré si puedo hablar con ellas para que lo curen y el dijo gracias.

Después le dije a May, Sakura, Rose, Luna y Zoe que ayudaran a Subaru y ella me dijeron bueno por que hiciste un trato con Kamui no lo debes romper y les di las gracias.

Llegue con las perlas y cure a Subaru y de pronto llego Jirou y me ataco, me dejo inconsciente, Kamui al ver esto se puso furioso y comenzó a atacar a Jirou y pero llego Subaru ya recuperado y le dijo a Jirou que parara de atacar, y en ese momento Kamui salió corriendo conmigo en sus brazos.

El llego a un prado y me recostó en el pasto y con su capa me cubrió y cuando desperté el me abrazo y me dijo que ahora seria su chica y todo seria diferente.

Al día siguiente cuando entre al salón y vi a Lyca con su novia Alice supe que el se olvido de mi y de nuestra relación.

De pronto llego Kamui y me vio triste el me cogió de la mano y me llevo a la azotea de la escuela y me dijo que su hermano Subaru quería entrar a la escuela y yo le dije en un tono de tristeza que bien, el me miro y me abrazo y me dijo además no se si quieras convertirte en un vampiro y yo me que sorprendida y el se fue.

En las clases me la pasaba pensando sobre lo que me dijo Kamui hasta que de tanto pensarlo mi corazón tomo una decisión.

Después de clases le dije a Kamui que fuera a la azotea conmigo y allí le dije Kamui yo… quiero ser… un vampiro y el me respondió te veo esta noche aquí en la azotea.

En la noche llegue a la azotea y vi a Kamui con un traje negro y aparte vi un vestido negro y me dijo enserio quieres ser un vampiro, una bestia que bebe sangre humana para sostenerse.

Yo dije si porque quiero estar contigo, por haberme salvado de Jirou y porque me enamore de ti y el me dijo acércate, me acerqué y el me abrazo, de pronto me mordió en el cuello con sus colmillos y yo sentí que me habían enterado algo, después comencé a perder la conciencia y me desmaye.

Kamui se hirió en la mano para darme de su sangre, cuando me desperté creí ver que me besaba pero al saborear algo en mi boca supe que era su sangre y la bebí y de repente sentí que mi cuerpo me dolía, Kamui me dijo que mi organismo estaba cambiando y era natural que me doliera.

Cuando me paso, me dijo que era mejor que bebiera de su sangre mientras me acostumbraba, el se acerco y mis impulsos me hicieron que bebiera su sangre y por eso mi uniforme se ensucio de sangre y el me regalo un vestido negro que era el cual ya había visto cuando llegue a la azotea, me lo puse y el me dijo que me que daba muy bello y me sonroje y le dije que lo amaba y fui y lo bese y nos quedamos juntos dormidos en Royal Garden.

Al día siguiente Alexis me vio que estaba con sueño y me pregunto si había dormido y le dije que si pero que me había levantado muy temprano.

Y cuando vi a Kamui le dije buenos días pero resulto que el no era Kamui sino que el era Subaru y le dije lo siento y cuando voltio supo que yo era la chica de la cual Kamui estaba enamorado y llego Kamui y me saludo y yo también lo salude y me presento a Subaru su hermano gemelo y de allí supe que eran vampiros gemelos. Y me fui corriendo, cuando llegue al salón May, Sakura y Rose me vieron y supieron que algo me había pasado y les conté que yo ya no era humana sino que era un vampiro como era la prometida de Kamui tome la decisión de hacerlo para estar con el. Ellas me dijeron que no importaba lo que fuéramos siempre seriamos amigas.

A la salir de la escuela vi a Kamui y a Subaru juntos y me sentí muy feliz de que el estuviera mejor luego de que yo usara las perlas con el y ellos me vieron salir con May, Sakura y Rose cantando una canción. Kamui y Subaru se fueron con Jirou a su casa y yo voltee a mirar y los vi partir.

En la noche mientras que dormía Kamui abrió mi ventana y se acostó en mi cama y cuando me desperté porque tenia frio, cuando lo vi me sorprendí y cuando iba a gritar el me tapo la boca y me dijo que como yo era su prometida y a la vez un vampiro tenia que protegerme y darme a beber de su sangre hasta que pudiera beber de la sangre de otros. Así que se recostó y me dijo bebe de mi sangre, otra vez mis instintos me hicieron beber de su sangre y lo mordí y comencé a beber de su sangre y también a llorar y el me abrazo y me dijo que dejara de llorar solo por creer que le hacia daño.

Cuando termine de beber su sangre, el me vio que tenia sucia mi boca y me limpio con una de mis sabanas.

El se levanto y se fue a la venta y me dijo que le prestara ropa por que el no puede volver a su casa porque Jirou resulto ser un cazador y al saber que eran de sangre pura los iba matar pero el logro dejarlo inconsciente y lograron escapar. Corrieron lo más que pudieron y llegaron a la playa y el sintió mi presencia en el viento y el le dijo a Subaru que lo siguiera y así llegaron a mi casa y le pregunte ¿y Subaru?

El me respondió que Subaru estaba abajo por que no quería molestarme y le dije que no importaba y me alegre de que hayan venido hasta aquí, Kamui le dijo a Subaru que subiera y les preste la ropa de mi padre que se había encogido en la secadora y les mostré el cuarto de ellos y me fui para mi cuarto a dormir y me desperté por que se me hizo tarde y los encontré abajo con mi hermana, cogí el pan y me fui para la escuela.

Mi hermana vio que se me quedo el almuerzo y le dijo a Kamui y a Subaru que me lo llevaran y también les dio el almuerzo porque sabia que eran de mi escuela, Nicora los llevo y le dijo al director que los excusara de llegar tarde porque estaban en casa de mi abuela.

Cuando entraron al salón y Kamui me sonrió y yo también y me dio mi almuerzo y se sentó en su puesto junto a Subaru, todos me estuvieron mirando mal.

Al salir me fui Royal Garden, May, Sakura, Rose, Kamui y Subaru se fueron para la casa. Corrí lo más rápido para llegar a Royal Garden antes de la cena por que hoy había chop-shuey y a mi me encantaba.

Cuando llegue a Royal Garden y abrí la puerta y vi el vestido que Kamui me regalo cundo me convertí en vampiro y corrí y lo cogí y comencé a llorar en ese momento llego Kamui y me vio, corrió y me abrazo y me dijo que ya no quería que fuera más un vampiro porque lo hacia sufrir que tuviera que vivir de la sangre y yo le dije que no me importaba beber sangre con tal de estar con el y me lance en sus brazos y lo bese, el me dijo que era la única chica en su corazón y el me pidió que bailáramos un vals y comenzamos a bailar durante unas horas, después nos fuimos a casa y llegamos a tiempo para cenar y comí mi plato favorito chop-shuey.

Después me despedí de todos y me fui a dormir, entonces Kamui me esperaba en la puerta de mi cuarto y dijo que se acercaban dos presencias y yo sabia que eran Luna y Zoe las cuales estaban bajo el hechizo de Jirou, Kamui y yo salimos a afuera y las vimos que estaban cambiadas Luna y Zoe tenían un vestido rojo y pelo negro, y comenzaron a atacar a Kamui y lo hirieron gravemente, yo fui a protegerlo y Luna y Zoe me vieron y dejaron de atacar y se fueron.

Yo lleve a Kamui a mi cuarto y me recosté y le dije que bebiera de mi sangre y el me dijo que lo dejar morir y yo le dije que no, ya que el era el ser más preciado para mi, el se acercó y me enterró sus colmillos y comenzó a beber de mi sangre y vi como sus heridas mejoraban.

De pronto llegó Seishirou y mi hermana abrió la puerta, el vio a Subaru y de pronto Kamui sintió su presencia y salió de mi cuarto corriendo.

Yo lo seguí, Kamui uso sus poderes de vampiro pero Seishirou le cogió del cuello y supo que había otro vampiro y al verme supo que yo era ese otro vampiro y le pregunto porque lo hizo, el dijo que el no me convirtió en uno porque el quisiera sino porque yo quise serlo. El acepto eso y se nos unió para desterrar a Jirou.

Tres días después aparecieron nueve creaturas con colas y a cada una la llamamos:

Ichibi: tenía una cola y tenia la forma de un mapache.

Nibi: tenía dos colas y tenia la forma de un gato.

Sanbi: tenía tres colas y tenía la forma de un tiburón con un cuerno en la frente.

Yonbi: tenía cuatro colas y tenía la forma de un basilisco.

Gobi: tenía cinco colas y tenía la forma de un perro.

Rokubi: tenía seis colas y tenía la forma de una comadreja.

Shichibi: tenía siete colas y tenia la forma de un tejón.

Hachibi: tenía ocho colas y tenía la forma de una serpiente de ocho cabezas.

Kyubi: tenía nueve colas y tenia la forma de un zorro y era el más poderoso.

Y entonces el Gobi se quedo viéndome y yo a el y de pronto los otros se fueron y el Gobi se quedo y se acerco a mi y el se encogió a la estatura de un perro normal. Y me dejo que lo tocara pero Kamui se preocupó y lo iba a atacar cuando el Gobi me hablo y me dijo que se iba a convertir en mi guardián y yo le dije está bien.

Kamui le dijo en serio quieres ser su guardián aunque ella sea un vampiro y respondió que si.

El le conto a Seishirou, Subaru, Kamui, May, Sakura, Rose, Nicora y a mi que ahora esas bestias están sueltas y que debíamos convertirlas en nuestros guardianes para que no caigan en las manos de Jirou, también que rescatáramos a Zoe y Luna de su control.

Al día siguiente yo fui a buscar a Zoe y Luna y cuando las encontré les dije por que están con Jirou si ustedes estaban con nosotros y Zoe respondió que Jirou las convirtió para que mataran a Kamui y Subaru, me quede sorprendida por eso, pero si ustedes eran como May, Sakura, Rose y yo.

Pero ellas me dijeron que no les importaba siempre y cuando mataran a Kamui y Subaru por haber me puesto un hechizo y yo me quede pensativa y les dije que ellos no me habían puesto un hechizo sino que yo me enamore de Kamui ya que el me rescato de Jirou hace ya unos meses.

Pero ellas no me creyeron y se fueron en camino a matar a Kamui y en ese momento llego Gobi mi guardián le dije que me llevara hasta Kamui lo más rápido posible y lo hizo, llegue antes que Luna y Zoe llegaran a mi casa.

Le avise a Kamui que venían a matarlo y el me dijo que el y yo éramos mas que prometidos que éramos hermanos de sangre y yo me que sorprendida y le pregunté por que éramos hermanos y el no me respondió y le seguí insistiendo que respondiera pero no me quería responder.

Pero Subaru respondió a mi pregunta y me dijo que al beber de la sangre de Kamui me hice parte de su familia como su prometida pero a la vez su hermana menor y yo comencé a llorar y Subaru me dijo que buscara un lugar seguro pero yo le dije que iba a combatir con mis dos hermanos mayores. Kamui y Subaru al oír esto se sorprendieron y me dijeron que estaban orgullosos de mí y yo me sonroje, entonces le dije a Gobi que llevara a los demás a un lugar seguro y así lo hizo.

Yo me quede con Kamui y Subaru, ellos se hirieron en la mano y me dijeron que para ser su hermana tenia que beber de su sangre y así lo hice entonces fue cuando mis ojos se volvieron amarillos al igual que los de ellos y así supe que ya era de su familia oficialmente, entonces llegaron Zoe y Luna y ellas me vieron con esos ojos y comenzaron a atacarnos nosotros las vencimos y las convertimos en humana otra vez.

Y mis ojos regresaron a ser normales, cuando ellas despertaron no recordaban nada de lo sucedido y me preguntaron pero nadie sabia en donde estaba.

Todos salieron a buscarme pero lo que no sabían era que yo estaba en la tumba de mi madre ya que era su cumpleaños y fui a tocarle una melodía en mi flauta traversa luego Nicora se acordó y fueron allá y me vieron cuando termine Nicora me pregunto como se llamaba la melodía que había tocado y yo le respondí "Yume Loop" que en español significaba Lazo de sueños y entonces fue cuando Kamui y Subaru me escucharon tocar la flauta traversa por primera vez.

Regresamos al hotel yo me encerré en mi cuarto por que quería estar sola un tiempo.

Kamui y Subaru se preocuparon por mi y tocaron a la puerta de mi cuarto y me preguntaron si todo iba bien y yo no respondía así que abrieron a mi puerta a la fuerza y me vieron llorando y me preguntaron por que lloraba y yo respondí que extrañaba a mi madre y ellos se acercaron y me abrazaron y me dijeron que no llorara más ya que mi madre siempre me cuida desde el cielo, yo me tranquilicé y allí fue cuando Kamui me dio un beso en la mejilla y me que de dormida en sus piernas.


End file.
